The Labyrinth
by CharlieSmiles.xoxo
Summary: When the new girl Claire Danvers makes a stand against Monica Morrell, she makes an unwanted enemy, very humorous friends and a small blooming romance. When Claire is dragged off in the middle of a slumber party, the gang will stop at nothing to get their CB back, even if it means entering Monica's new Playground. The deep and dark Labyrinth.
1. First day jitters

**Summary: Follow Shane, Alyssa, Michael and Eve as they try and decipher the mysterious new girl Claire Danvers. When Claire gets dragged off by Monica and her followers, Shane and the gang have to trust in their instincts because while they wander in Monica's new found playground, Claire is being tortured to death. Will they make it in time to save her or will they be forever lost in the deep and dark _Labyrinth?_**

_The Labyrinth_

Chapter 1 

Shane's POV

Why is it that high school looks so much better on T.V.? And I'm not talking about that prance-about singing drama stuff. Ya know like real high-school that isn't set in the middle of nowhere in Texas and surrounded by vampires. That's right I said it, Vampires. Those blood sucking creeps with the red eyes and stuff. Yeah big shocker at how those things managed to run a whole town. I sighed. Morganville, I thought sarcastically, you'll never want to leave and if you do…well you can't, sorry about that.

"SHANE!" My sister Alyssa yelled. She ran into my room and jumped all over the bed.

"God Lyssa, stop it" I groaned. She just giggled and kept on jumping. I'm telling you that girl had a lot of energy when it came to pissing me off.

"C'mon Shane don't be like that" she said "You gotta get ready for school remember" I groaned again. Summer always ends too fast. Right the mum walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Up!" she said "C'mon Shane school's here" I rolled my eyes. "You just can't wait for me to leave and give you your time can you" Mum just giggled. She and Lyssa looked exactly alike. They both had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes…though Lyssa's were lighter and Mum's hair was kind of darker. All in all, they both looked like sisters.

"Molly!" My dad, Frank, called. He was at my door in a few seconds holding up two different ties. "Which one should I wear?" he asked us. Alyssa stopped and stared in thought at the ties…then pointed at the striped black and red one.

"That one…it makes you look younger" She said with a cheeky grin

"Huh" Dad said "I was gonna go with the yellow and purple polka-dotted one" I burst out laughing. I loved times like these when everyone was just happy. The girls and I knew that it wouldn't last long so we soaked it up. Every day when dad came home, he was drunk. He always complained about work and one day I had the nerve to say that no one gave a shit. That was when Frank snapped and beat me to a pulp. After that we all learnt that our Father was to be taken seriously.

"Well I'm off" He called "You guys get ready or you'll be late!" I sighed, and looked at Alyssa. She gave me a small smile. Mum walked out of the room and ruffled Lyssa's hair a bit. Alyssa mumbled something that would've gotten her in deep trouble if she had said it any louder.

"Hurry up and get ready Shaney" she said putting her hands on her hips. I snorted "You might wanna check that mop of yours Lyssa" She gasped and flew to my bedroom mirror.

"Aww" She groaned "This is gonna take forever to clean up" "Better get started then" I chuckled. She just glared at me and stomped off into her room muttering under her breath. I sighed again, wow I was doing a lot of that lately, and knew she would forgive me. We were always like that, joking around and messing about. We had one of those bonds brothers and sisters shared. She was shy around everyone but me and my two best mates, Michael and Eve. Eve was a true Goth princess and Michael was a musical angel…not that I'm gay or anything it's just what Alyssa and Eve say all the time. With a grunt I rolled out of bed and threw on a black shirt that had a picture of a smiley face with fangs, a present from eve, and a pair of grey jeans. I ran a hand through my brown hair which did nothing to tame it. No point in trying seeing as I looked just like the 16 year old I was. Shag cut hair, dark brown eyes, slightly tanned skin. Let's just say I have a dark complexion.

Alyssa bounded past my door singing 'Mind your manners' by Chiddy bang and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're gonna be late Shane c'mon" She gasped while grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs. I quickly grabbed my leather jacket and put it on over my hoodie. We were out the door in T-minus 5 minutes and on our way to the glass house. We always went there on our way to school so we could walk with Eve and Michael.

(Small times skip)

"Hey I heard we had a new chick today" Michael said. Eve raised her eyebrow at him and I chuckled. Eve had this huge crush on Mikey and got a little jealous every time he noticed another girl. After a while she had realized she was being ridiculous but that didn't stop her from being curious.

"How do you know?" Lyssa asked. Michael grinned.

"Do you remember Derek Todd?" He asked. "That cute red -head guy, yeah I remember" Eve said Michaels eyes darkened a bit at that. "Yeah well his dad the chemistry teacher said that we were gonna get a new girl this year" Me and him bumped fists. I mean come on we were guys what'd you expect? Eve just rolled her eyes and we carried on walking in silence

I was walking down the hall saying hi to all my old mates that I hadn't seen in a while when all of a sudden Michael stopped walking.

"What is it" I asked looking in the direction he was. A small petite figure was walking our way trying hard to keep to not be noticed, which was failing considering the fact everyone was staring at her. She was wearing a pair of black skintight jeans with white converses that were patterned with skulls. I had a feeling Eve was gonna beg the new girl to tell her where she got them. She was wearing a black blazer on top of a white shirt that had a picture of a girl wearing headphones. I smiled to myself when I saw her tug the hat that she was wearing a little lower over the top of her shoulder-length brown hair. I suddenly realized that she was heading in the direction of Monica, the Bitch queen. The new girl walked right into her and toppled over.

"Watch it freak" Monica sneered. My blood boiled as I watched the girl struggle to pick up all her papers. I quickly bent down and helped her up.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going instead of making sure your ass still looks huge" The girl said back. I stood there shocked for a second and then I burst out laughing. The girl glanced at me before smiling a little bit. Monica looked flustered before smirking at the new girl.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She asked. "Nope and I don't really care either" This girl has a backbone, I thought. I noticed how close I was standing next to her. I slinked off to stand beside my sister and watch the show.

"My name's Monica Morrell" Monica said with all the dignity she could muster. She hated being embarrassed and all the chuckles coming from everyone was proof of that.

"Claire Danvers" Claire said back "Remember the name sweet heart" and with that she adjusted her bag and set off down the hall leaving Monica staring daggers into her back and all of us standing there in awe.


	2. How could you not love pie?

**Chapter 2…wow I think I'm going a little too fast. Anyways hope you all like the first chapter, if you didn't then just review and tell me your ideas…no hate though. GLV sends her love and hopes you have a good day ;) I certainly know Shane Collins is. Oh and sorry for the language:]**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything or anyone…it's a damn shame.**

_Chapter 2_

Claire's P. O. V

Why did I say that? WHY?! God I'm so stupid. I should have just walked away. But instead I opened up my big mouth and shot back. Don't get me wrong the witch deserved every single bit of my remark, it's just I really wanted my first day of school to go smoothly. But nope instead I fell flat on my ass. At least someone helped my get back on my feet. I have no idea what his name is…I just know that he is damn fine, too bad I'm not more like his type.

I mean c'mon who goes for the geeky, klutzy girl like me? No one...I sighed. There were a lot of cute guys at Morganville High and I knew almost all of them had a girl that was head-over heels for them. I really wished I had an ice-cream right now.

As I was walking down the hall I kept noticing the entire hall of people staring at me. _Oh great_, I thought meekly and pulled my pimp hat down lower_, news must spread like wild-fire around here._ Oh the joys of being a typical teenage girl.

"Hey wait up!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw a girl heading towards me.

"Ermm, yeah what's up?" I mumbled. I watched as she stood in front of me with a look of shock and awe on her face.

"What's up?" she asked incredulously "You just full on owned Monica Morrell!" I winced a little. "I mean not many people talk like that to her, except maybe my brother and his friends, but other than that everyone's just scared of her…" She babbled on. I blushed furiously and glanced around, nope no changes.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name" I said quietly. The girls' eyes widened a bit then immediately shifted shyly.

"Alyssa Collins" She said with a smile. She was very pretty with her light complexion. I found myself feeling foolish and embarrassed standing next to her while I was wearing boring thrift-shop clothes.

"I'm Claire Danvers" I said holding out my hand. She took it and rolled her eyes a little.

"I know that genius. You said it when you and Monica had that showdown" I blushed again and shuffled my feet.

"I don't usually talk like that" Alyssa just shrugged. "Could've fooled me" She must've noticed my stance because she said "I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends" I smiled a bit.

"Yeah?" I asked incredulously "Yeah" She stated. She was about to say something else but was cut off by the bell.

"Well nice talking to you" I said politely, glad to finally be spared of any other comments she had on my little stunt. I mean she was nice and all but I was still kind of shocked at how much of a #itch I'd just acted like.

"See ya around" Alyssa called. I kept walking down the halls with my head down. First period was History. I groaned inwardly, I never really paid attention in history considering the fact of me being a 16 year old genius and too top that I always read ahead.

Ah well, that just means I get more sleep. Better hurry it up; I thought self-consciously, if you don't all the good seats will get taken. I looked up and down the almost empty hall and sighed, History was that-a way.

Shane's P. O.V

Wow, I mean…Wow. I watched as Claire walked right past Monica without a backwards glance and her head held high. A few sniggers from Eve gained her a glare from Monica which made her laugh even more.

"Watch it Rosser" Monica growled. "Or what? You gonna get your little dogs on me Moni?" Eve giggled. Seriously…giggling? That chick was high as a kite. I heard Lyssa laughing softly beside me.

"Moni?" She said "where'd ya come up with that eve?" Eve grinned "Oh it just came to me when I saw that Danvers chick own Monica" I threw my head back and laughed. Eve and Michael bumped fists while Lyss pumped hers.

"Oh you really are delusional" Jennifer sneered, one of Monica's loyal followers.

"Maybe I am seeing things" Eve said "I mean is that a supposed to be hair or is it a horse?" I sniggered as she pointed at Jennifer's hair (that was obviously a pony-tail gone wrong). When you got eve started there was no backing down. That was when I noticed Alyssa wasn't by my side any more. I knew I had no reason to panic, but didn't stop me. I tuned out of whatever Monica was going to shoot back at Eve and searched the packed hall. I caught Mikey's eye and he mouthed one word to me. _Claire. _

I instantly relaxed and knew my trouble-making 15 year old sister was only seeking out the new girl. The bell rang and I waved to my mates and then headed off down to History.

I walked in and saw Claire sitting at the back with her leaning slightly. _She's asleep, _I thought with a chuckle. I sat a couple of seats away from her so I had a good view of the door, the Blackboard and _her._

_God I'm going crazy, _I thought. I hadn't even talked to this perfect stranger and already I felt protective over her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Monica and her gang walk into the room. Talk about bad timing. Something about her smirk made me squirm. She was definitely up to something.

Oh if only I'd known how right I was.

She came around and for a second I thought she was heading over to me. I wouldn't be surprised if she was just going to slip me another porn note. Seriously didn't the girl get the fact that I wasn't into her.

I was getting ready to fend off any attacks that might've been thrown my way when all of a sudden they whipped out…_pies? _Monica Morrell bringing Cream pies to school to share with the history class? No that was impossible. That was when I also saw them stop right in front of Claire's desk. I felt my eyes widen as their motives suddenly became clear to me, and before I could shout a warning, Gina dumped it on Claire's head.

She jerked awake and rubbed her eyes which only smeared the cream more. Then Jennifer threw her share. It landed right in Claire's face. She wiped off most of it and glared at her pursuers.

"Anything else?" She asked her voice laced with rage. "Just this" Monica replied before slamming her pie into Claire's shirt. The room burst into laughter and under all the cream I could tell Claire was blushing.

Pure hot fury clouded my vision. I hated seeing Claire looking so vulnerable and I had no idea why. Just as I was about to jump in there and say something not very kind at Monica, Claire wiped off some of the cream on her shirt and smeared it all over Monica's face, ruining her make up.

"A gift from me" Claire said. Monica literally screamed her head off and Claire just threw her head back and laughed, despite the fact that she was covered in cream. "Told you to remember me sweetheart" She winked "Maybe someone can take a photo so you don't forget again"

Claire picked up her bag and stormed out of the class room. The teacher walked in just as she was making her exit. Mr. Jackson just raised his eyebrow at her state and nodded.

"Monica, stop with the strangled cries" I snapped. I was sick of all the fuss she was making. She was the one that had planned it so I have no idea why she was exaggerating. _Oh wait_, I thought sarcastically, _she's Monica Morrell of course she's gonna exaggerate._

"I'm gonna get her I swear I wi-"She was cut off by someone taking a picture of her with his phone.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She screeched. Jason just laughed. "Just doing the new girl a favor."

He winked and started laughing along with his friends. I just stood there not knowing whether or not I should go and find Claire. The reasonable side of me won and I high-tailed it outta there. _If I was smeared with cream pies where would I go? _Obviously I would still be in history laughing my ass off but girls were more sensitive. God listen to me I'm starting to sound like_ Lyss._

I ended up outside of the girl's bathroom and when listening very closely I could just here the faint sounds of sobs. I sighed and pulled out my phone then speed dialed eve.

"**Yello"**

"_Eve its Shane"_

**She scoffed "No shit, who else would call me in the middle of class"**

"_It's Claire" I said_

"**What happened?"**

_Moni and her gang jumped her with pies_

"**Oh yeah Jason tweeted that"**

"_Yeah he took a picture of Moni so-look are you gonna help or not?"_

"**Damn that girl must be having a bad hair day"**

"_Eve" I sighed_

"**Poor thing, first day and all-"**

"_Would you please just come and help her?"_

**Eve sighed "Fine but when I get there you're gonna tell me why you care so much" She hung up**

That was gonna be a hard one. Why did I care so much? Better yet, why did I care so much that I would follow her and call my best-friend? Oh questions, questions, question what I wouldn't give to have the answers.

As I was mulling over my thoughts a loud jingling caught my attention. I didn't even have to raise my head to know who it was.

"You came" I said. Eve rolled her eyes. "Course I did asshat, but I ahh mighta kinda not-my-fault gotten your sister into this" My eyes widened as I saw Lyssa running towards us.

"Is she okay?" she asked outta breath. I gestured to the door "Be my guest." Eve eyed me with an un-readable expression, which I found very annoying.

"Soo" She drawled "Gonna tell me why you care enough to speed-dial me in the middle of English and ask me for my help?"

"Why, don't_ you_ care enough to come and help?" I shot back. She raised her eyebrow "I'm just saying that Claire isn't one of your little seducing victims" I was taken aback. I mean yeah I liked running with chicks, I wasn't going to lie. It's just the fact that Eve thought I would actually think of doing that to Claire.

"I wasn't going to-"She cut me off "I'm just saying Shane. Look I don't really know her that well but I already know that if Claire's hurt then so am I" She sauntered off into the bathroom with her bag of girl supplies. Leaning against the wall I ran a hand through my hair. I don't know how but already Claire Danvers has us hooked…even me Shane Collins. I took off to class.

Claire's P. O. V

Never before have I been so humiliated in all my life. I was just glad I hadn't left without a little gift of my own. But now I knew. I had made an unwanted enemy.

I knew I couldn't just sit around and mope so I stepped out of the cubicle and started washing myself off. After a few minutes off hopeless tears and finger-combing, I finally gave up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in strangles around my face and my yes looked red from the tears. All in all I was a mess and it hadn't even passed the first period. I groaned great I had missed history and at the state I was in now I was probably gonna miss music too.

The door suddenly opened and I stiffened waiting for the nicely manicured fingers to enter. To my shock it was only Alyssa.

"Hey" she said I tried to smile "Let me help you with that" She walked over and I let her guide me towards the sink.

"Thanks" My voice sounded hoarse. "No problem" after a little bit of silence she spoke again.

"So I heard you rubbed pie all over Monica's face" She giggled "Did you make sure it went in her hair" I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes I did actually" She fist pumped the air and then all of a sudden a Goth walks in.

"Hi there" She said. Lyssa giggled "Claire this is Eve Rosser, she's one of my best friends" I smiled at Eve and as I studied her I soon realized that this girl liked going out with a bang.

She was wearing a black poufy lacey skirt and a cinched purple corset that had a beautiful design on it. She had on a black leather jacket that ended just where her skirt started and knee-high doc marten boots that had roses all over them. With a few accessories here and there, a scarf patterned with skulls and black choker she looked fierce and…well _Goth_. Her make up consisted of very heavy indigo eye-liner, rice pale foundation and lipstick that made her lips look bruised and that topped off the look completely.

How she came up with this outfit is completely oblivious to me. Then again where she even found those clothes. But hey it was the first day back at school, who was I to judge?

"Hi I'm Claire" I said shyly. Eve's smile brightened as she walked over to me.

"Well as you know I'm the famous Eve Rosser and you have already met Lyssa. Now my dear it's time to get you cleaned up" I had to admit I was kind of scared at what she was gonna do to me. But I soon learnt that Eve was an expert according to Alyssa. As eve instructed me to close my eyes, her and Lyss chattered on about their lives.

Alyssa was only 15, a year younger than me, and Eve was 16. I soon learnt that Eve was the chatterbox of the group and that Alyssa only spoke when she was comfortable. When we reached the topic of boys she over took the conversation. Eve's favorite colors were purple, midnight blue and black. Alyssa's were red, blue and green. I told them mine were green, baby blue and purple and we soon realized how much we had in common. Favorite songs, food, etc. etc.

"Okay Claire you're ready" Eve said. I stood up and opened my eyes then gasped. Not only had the rid me of all traces of pie, but they had even gone through all the trouble of making my hair into ringlets and adding a smokey touch of eye-shadow. It made me look older and younger at the same time.

"Thank you guys so much" I said giving them each a hug. "Don't worry about it" Lyss and Eve said simultaneously. We laughed before Eve continued.

"Just give us a holler and we'll come running" Lyssa pulled a fake horrified expression "Don't holler too much because one day I might be wearing stilettoes." We laughed again and then split up with a promise of having lunch together.

I walked down the hall with a smile on my face. Don't you just love the first day of school?

**PHEWW! I thought I'd never make it. I'm sorry if it's long, I just didn't want to end it at Shane's POV. Well at least we know that Claire has Backbone. OH I just wanted to say thanxx to **_Clairebear97_** and **_GlassHouseGang_** for being the first and only 2 people to review :(**

**Kay guys I just wanted to say that if can get at least 2 or 3 more reviews that would be AMAZEBALLS! GLV sends her love! 3**


	3. Flirting with the angel

**Hey strangers,**

**GLV here and she is not too well. I feel all bleagghh and eugghh. But you see I am not gonna stop because your guys reviews are absolutely…erm. What's the word? Oh AMAZEBALLS! That's it. **_GlassHouseGang_** and **_Guest: Sobia_** :) Your guys ideas are gonna star in the next 2 chapters! **

_**Disclaimer: **_**Well apparently I don't own anything because all credit goes to Rachel Caine!**

**Well enjoy Chapter 3: Flirting with the angel **

_Monica's POV_

I can't believe that #itch had the nerve to do that to me. I mean yeah I know that the pie throwing thing was a little over the top for the first day of school…but that's where the term _Revenge is so sweet_ comes in.

The #astard had better watch where she's going or I'm gonna pummel her. And then there's Shane Collins, the dreamy badass boy who I know is gonna fall for me. I mean who can resist a hot make-out session I the janitor's closet and then me pressing up against them?

He just doesn't know how much I have to offer. I felt kinda hurt that he ran out after the freak instead of seeing if I was alright. Then I realized that latter I could just beat her up like I did to all the girls who talked to Shane, except Rosser and Alyssa. Even I knew what the consequences would be if I did.

I'm not gonna attack today because Shane is probably still wondering if I was okay and anything else would be too much for him. But I guess he knew my loyal_ friends _would look after me.

"Jennifer, the nearest bathroom NOW!" I shouted over the sniggering fools, they'd pay for that later. Jen ran ahead and opened the door for me. I pushed past her, not caring what happened, and headed off down the hall.

(In the girl's bathroom)

That #ITCH! She was gonna pay. Gina started to wipe off the cream.

"Not so hard" I yelled at her. She winced and continued softer this time. When she was done was done I moved her out of the way and stared at my reflection. My hair was a mess and my eyeliner was smudged really badly. I almost screamed but then I remembered I had brought my make-up to school.

Jennifer and Gina continued to chatter while I thought of devious ways to get Danvers outta the way.

Claire's POV

In the next few classes I had Alyssa and Eve was there. In music there was this boy who introduced himself as Michael. And damn was he fine. Blue eyes, blonde hair and a fine build. And did I mention he was amazing at guitar? He taught me how to play a few songs as well, awesome or what?

I had promised to meet Eve outside of Chemistry. I saw Lyssa walking towards us and we headed off to the cafeteria. Like any other school, cafeteria food tasted like crap, except the hamburgers. When we had gotten our food, I noticed we were headed to the table that Michael and the guy that had helped me off my ass.

"Claire this is my brother Shane" Alyssa said. Shane waved at me and without knowing it I began to compare him, and Lyssa's similarities. At first look they looked nothing alike. But when you looked harder you could see that they had the same shaped face and eyes. He must've caught me staring because he suddenly turned to me and grinned

"See something you like?" He asked. I blushed and looked away before saying "Yes actually, there's that cute guy from Trig sitting two tables down" Eve sniggered "Oh man she just schooled you at your own joke." He just continued to look at me with a huge smile on his face.

"So Claire, tell us about you" Michael said. I smiled at him and said "Oh Michael I would love to, but I have absolutely no idea where to start"

Shane whistled "So it's either you have a lot of messed up $hit in your life or you've lived long enough to know the world sucks" I tried to look thoughtful before replying.

"Both I think" When all four people looked confused I carried on "My mom died in a car accident when I was 11, Father remarried to a witch who hates me and has 2 daughters that are exactly like her. The #itch always thought I wasn't good enough for the family and dad always caved into what she wanted.

So after a long talk to me, he told me that he was sending me to Morganville and that I could come and visit anytime (which I never did). When I asked why he was doing this to me, he just looked at me and said '_do you remember the story Hansel and Gretel? Well when their father left them in the woods he did it so that he could maintain a life and not fall into the clutches of death. The father still lived with his new wife because he knew that she was the only thing that was keeping him for falling. _

When my father said that I knew it was a load of bull. But I didn't complain, I knew that it would just make it harder for me to contain my anger around the ugly step-mother" I couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname I had used for Emma Whyte. "So he sent me off to live with my Aunt Phoenix and I have ever since"

I watched as they all looked at me with sympathy filled expressions. I sighed and waited for the torment of unwanted questions.

_Eve's POV_

I looked at Claire and I thought _wow, this girl really has been faced with some $hit. _And coming from me that was saying something. Morganville wasn't exactly sunshine and rainbows when it hit bed-time and Claire was already struggling before then.

"I'm so sorry for your mother" Lyssa blurted out. Claire just looked at her with pain filled eyes.

"It's harder when you lose loved ones at an older age because you can remember them as clear as day" Claire stated. "I know how you feel" Michael said. His parents had moved out of Morganville because his father had cancer. "I know it's not the same but it still hurts to know that they won't be home when I walk over the thresh hold"

Shane just continued to stare at Claire with the same sympathy. I knew he wasn't thinking when he all of a sudden took her small hand in his large one. I felt Lyssa stiffen beside me and when I turned to her I saw she was trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She looked at me and said "Look at the person behind Claire" When I did I was trying hard not to laugh myself. There standing with her nails digging into her tray was the #itch Queen herself. She was staring at Claire with so much ferocity it was a wonder how Claire didn't have holes in her back.

"What are you staring at?" Michael asked. I pointed over the top of Claire and Shane who were engaged in a conversation with Alyssa. Michael had started laughing and that was it for me. The giggles were out before I could stop them.

_Shane's P. O. V_

Claire has been through so much since she was 11. I couldn't help but compare my life with hers. Where I had a father in the morning and an asshole during dinner, she had someone who abandoned her and a mother who had passed. Where I had a sister, Claire had an Aunt Phoenix. Where I had the warnings about not staying out after dark or I'll be dinner, Claire had the warning of never visiting again from her step-mom.

Without even knowing what I was doing I had taken her hand and looked at her with as much care I could muster.

"Well hey, even though your father is screwed up, you still have the four of us." I told her.

She just rolled her eyes and smiled "Yes, a gang of misfits, slackers, geeks and losers" Lyssa piped up. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Oh and what category are you in May I ask?" She giggled.

"The misfit one obviously" Claire's smile got a little bit bigger and I felt something in me begin to flutter. I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what the feeling was while Alyssa pestered Claire with questions.

I looked up when I heard Michael laughing and turned to see Monica glaring at Claire. Lyssa followed my eyesight and sniggered. "Looks like you've made an enemy Claire" I saw her blush and knew that she knew who Lyss was talking about.

"Don't look you idiots" Claire hissed at us. Eve turned to her "Wait after talking back to her in the hall and smearing pie all over her, you can't stand to face her?" Claire blushed.

"I know but if you stare then she's gonna come over here and demand more of the attention you're giving her" I couldn't help but grin.

"And how do you know that will happen hmm?" I asked "Because I lived with the ugly step mother remember" I made an Oh sound and we all got back to our conversation.

_Claire's P. O. V_

"So Michael, have you played anywhere?" I asked "The common grounds mostly" I narrowed my eyes in thought. Eve must've seen me because she said "The common grounds is the local coffee shop that is actually not far away from here" I made an Oh noise like Shane had before and turned back to Michael.

"Play anything other than the guitar?" I asked. Michael looked at Eve in thought before answering.

"Piano, a little bit" huh, I thought he was gonna say something like oh I don't know the cello. "I heard you in music too, you're really good yourself" Michael commented. I blushed and looked down.

"You play the guitar?" Shane asked. I nodded my head a little. "I know the basics and quite a few songs too."

"I'd be happy to teach you more" Michael said and I gave him a genuine smile "I'd like that".

Wait a second…was he flirting with me? No that was impossible. But as we continued on I realized he actually was. Shane kept on glaring at Michael with an expression I couldn't read. Michael seemed to though because he began to lay off and talk to Eve instead.

Talk about flirting with an angel.

_Monica's P. O. V_

I watched as Shane began to talk with Claire and jealousy began to overcome me. It took everything I had to not go over there and rip the #itches head off. But I knew I had to wait a little longer.

Daddy was nearly finished with my new Playground. 2 months and then the little boyfriend stealing wrench would be outta here. I just had to make sure I wasn't caught by the founder's sister.

_Claire's P. O. V_

Health class was my next class and Shane said he would walk with me seeing as he was headed down there too. I blushed at the thought of Michael talking me up but something told me it was his natural easy going way.

I sat down in the desk next to Shane's and glanced around. The teacher, Miss. Suzy I think it was, was talking with one of the boys up front about god knows what.

When she addressed the class everyone fell silent. Hmm, I thought, she must get a lot of respect.

"So class today we are going to do a little bonding activity" Despite the fact that she was well known for her _fun activities_ everyone still groaned.

"Oh shush" Miss. Suzy said. She came around to every second person and asked them to partner up. I looked around shyly and felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Wanna be partners?" Shane breathed behind me. I couldn't help the small grin that came to my face "If you can help my put this thing on" He chuckled and complied. Miss soon explained what we were doing.

The person without the blindfold (WTB) was to guide the person wearing the mask throughout the day. Miss. Suzy had gotten permission from the other teachers to let the students in. I began to doubt Shane. I had only just met him this morning and I knew nothing about him. For all I knew he could send me off in a strangers car to be taken and molested.

As if on cue he leaned next me "You can trust me ya know" he whispered. I shivered and nodded. When the bell rang, I just sat there in confusion not knowing what to do or where to go. I felt strong hands on my shoulders and immediately relaxed. I heard Shane snigger

"Oh shut up you-""Overly sexy and incredibly badass dream boy?" My rant was cut off. I huffed and let him lead me.

Boy was this gonna be a long day.

**So Strangers what do ya think? Hmm. Who is the founder's Mysterious sister and why was Shane getting all angry when Claire was talking…Flirting…with Michael.**

**Once again thank you **_GlassHouseGang _**and **_Guest: Sobia. _**GLV sends her love and is very sorry for not updating yesterday. Her big sister was on her computer using Facebook.**

**P.S #=B and $=S just in case you guys didn't get it :)**

**GLV IS OUT! PEACE**


	4. I wanna be more than friends

**So I've really enjoyed your guys reviews, apparently I have had 198 people read my story, awesome or what? Guess what! **

**First Shane and Claire hook up in this chapter and second I've found a few new crazy words! Snickersnee and spondulicks and blowsabella hahaha I'm so weird! One of the many things I love about myself and my friends: p **

**So here it is Chapter 4…**

_I wanna be more than friends…_

Claire's P. O. V

It's been 2 months since I've moved to Morganville and I have learnt a lot. Not in education but in _vampires. _Yeah a couple of weeks ago Aunt Phoenix and I were at the grocery store when all of a sudden a guy is pressing up against me. His face was death pale and his teeth were canines. But I was focused on his eyes that were a deep mahogany red.

It turns out I was making a scene because all of a sudden Aunt Phoenix was there telling the man that if he ever came near her great-niece again she would end him. I had never been so confused in my life, after that aunty told me all about Morganville and its dangers. That explained why people didn't come and help when I was about to have the life drained outta me.

Shane and I have grown closer after the bonding lesson in health class. Michael and Eve are dating and according to Lyssa she is _'single and proud'. _But I was most certainly sure that me and Shane were never gonna be more than friends. _Boy was I wrong._

After spending chemistry with the whole gang, I headed off down to English when I heard a voice call my name…_his voice_. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"What's up?" I asked incredulously. He looked around almost nervously. "We need to talk" He breathed "It's important" I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Look I'd love to hear all about your girl problems but I really need to get to-"I was cut off by his lips coming down on mine. _I was kissing Shane Collins?! And he was kissing me back?! _No this was most definitely impossible.

So why did I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for the entrance that I gave him? Why did it feel like my body was on fire? And why did it feel right to just let him lip lock me in the hall?

When he finally pulled away I took a deep breath and looked down. "Your messing with me aren't you" I said, trying to convince myself that I wasn't kissing the boy I've had a crush on since that first day.

"You're messing with my feelings seeing if-"Shane cut me off by pulling me into a deep hug.

"Claire I don't think you realize how much I…" he faltered. "I don't wanna be friends"

I knew it. He was trying to tell me that he didn't want to talk to me, the geeky nerd who would ruin his look. I couldn't help the flush of anguish and hurt that ripped through me.

"I get it you don't want me to be here. You're embarrassed by me-"Once again he stopped me. "I want to be_ more_ than friends Claire Danvers"

This was too good to be true. I tried to swallow so I could get the word out.

"Why?" I asked quietly. He stared at me with such emotion I couldn't help but blush. "Because I'm falling for you Claire" He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. My body was on fire and I desperately wanted to know if what he was saying was true.

So I tested him by pressing against him and pulling his face towards mine. When our lips met it was as if the world was a new place of clarity. Unlike the first one that was rougher and fast, this one was gentle and slow. The soft caresses of his hands on my back sent shivers down my spine. I knew then that he wasn't playing me.

I was the first to pull away then. Shane leaned his forehead onto mine.

"So does this mean we're dating?" I asked out of breath. He chuckled despite the fact that he was also struggling for breath. "Yeah I guess it does" I stepped out of his embrace and cleared my throat.

"I'll…s-see you later then" I said as I turned down the hall. I tried not laugh when I saw him fist pump the air.

_Shane's POV _

I can't believe I had the guts to do that and kiss her. I hadn't explained my feelings very well but I just hoped she understood.

I walked down the hall to Math's and couldn't help but whoop for joy when she was out of earshot.

"You're late Collins" Mr. Tyson said looking over his reading glasses.

"Sorry sir won't happen again" He muttered something under his breath. I caught Eve's eye and she raised her eyebrow at me. _Where were you_, she mouthed. I grinned and mouthed one word at her, _Claire. _

She squealed and fist bumped me, earning us a glare from the teacher.

"Sorry sorry sorry…" she repeated. After that I couldn't help but smile a smile that would have made a Cheshire cat proud.

_Claire's POV_

You guys go ahead I'll catch up" I said to Alyssa and Eve. Eve waggled her eyebrows and turned to me

"Well hurry up because we have things to discuss" I blushed and hurried off into the bathroom. I was washing my hands when the door burst open and in stepped Monica and her Barbie's.

"You" She said pointing at me. She walked right up to me and grabbed my arm, ouch. "#itch I warned you to stay away from Shane" She hissed.

Gina sniggered and pulled out a wicked looking knife while Jen just stood there watching the show.

"Oh Monica" I taunted feeling proud that I kept the fear from my voice "You think I'm actually scared of you?" She looked outraged. Monica took my shoulders and slammed me in the sinks. I had a feeling my tailbone was gonna be killing me today.

"Listen here Danvers, I've been giving you a chance to leave with your life and seeing as you haven't…well let's just say it's gonna end badly for you" Gina came up behind Monica and the light glinted off the blade in her hand.

This time I let the fear show and cursed myself for it. Gina grinned and lightly dragged the blade down my cheek. My breath became ragged as I felt the white hot knife against my face. I knew it was bleeding because when Gina pulled away it was tainted with red.

"Have fun while you can #itch" Monica snarled. She and her followers left without a second glance while I tried to desperately get my breathing under control.

The cut wasn't deep so I just washed the blood off and went to lunch.

_Eve's POV_

I was starting to get worried about CB. It's been like 10 minutes seriously, how long was that girl holding?

"Eve just chill" Alyssa said "She probably got held up by the teacher" I nodded my head and heard Shane sigh. I turned and saw him slumped in his chair with his eyes searching the Cafeteria.

"What's up lover boy worried someone's already stolen Claire from you?" I asked suddenly forgetting that Lyssa and Michael were there. He shot me a death glare and for a second I was confused, then I realized my mistake.

It was too late to take it back because Michael was already shooting me and Shane puzzled looks.

"What?" Lyss asked "What do you mean" "it's nothing really-"Shane started but Alyssa shut him up with a look.

"What's she talking about Shane?" Michael asked curiously. Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"I mighta kinda kissed Claire this morning" Michael dropped his spoon onto his tray and Lyssa just sat there looking shocked.

"You kissed Claire" Michael said slowly. "I swear Shane if you broke her heart, I'm gonna hurt you" Lyssa said.

"No no no, I mean I would never hurt Claire" Shane said "So are you two going out?" I asked because he had kinda left out the details.

"Yeah" He breathed. Michael just shrugged and took my hand. I hadn't even realized I was staring at him until I heard a voice directly by my ear.

"Take a picture it lasts longer" I jumped and whirled around to see Claire laughing. "CB you #itch" I threw my bun at her. Shane sniggered and patted the seat next to him.

Claire walked over and sat down. "Where were you CB?" Lyssa asked. I had come up with the nickname Claire Bear and Lyssa had just shortened it.

"Erm…long line at the bathroom" Claire lied. "Claire you're a bad liar" Michael sniggered "Am not" Claire said back to him. The banter went on for a while until Claire's hat was knocked off by a guy walking past.

"Hey watch it!" Claire said. The dude just shrugged and kept walking. "Asshole" Claire muttered. As she bent down I heard Shane gasp. "Claire what happened to your cheek?"

CB tried to cover her face with her hat but Shane had yanked it out of her hands. She slowly lowered them and looked at us with guilt.

"Who did that to you?" Michael asked in shock. "G-Gina" Claire stuttered. Shane tensed and slowly ran his thumb down her cheek. She winced and looked up at him.

"Can I have my hat back now?" She asked him politely. He grinned and shook his head. "You gotta catch me first" Shane took off winding around tables while taunting Claire on the way. Lyssa and I laughed when Claire jumped up and chased after him. It went on for a while with them jumping over chairs and calling each other names.

When Claire passed me I pulled her down and whispered something into her ear. She smiled and nodded. "Come back here you nuisance!" She shouted at Shane. He stopped and leant across a table while Claire did the same on the other side.

"Had enough?" Shane asked, Claire licked her licked her top lip and looked up at him. "I'm nowhere near finished" she said back. I saw Shane shiver and couldn't help but giggle. Claire leaned in and kissed him while slowly snaking her arm up his shoulder, into his hair and on top of the hat.

She yanked it off and sat it on her own head "Power of seduction baby" She laughed "Works every time" Alyssa, me and Michael laughed with her while Shane stood there grinning.

"Well then why don't I invite you to dinner and we'll see who has the power" He teased. Claire raised her eyebrow at him and I looked at Michael. Shane was asking out CB in the middle of the Cafeteria.

"I'll take you up on that offer" She said. People began to whistle and she blushed. Really she blushes _now? _Shane chuckled and led her back to the table. He looked at me and I put on my most innocent looking face…which he didn't fall for.

"You gave her the seduction idea didn't you?" He asked me. I batted my eyelashes "Oh Shane…yup I did" I immediately dropped the good girl act and smirked at him.

"Are you angry at her because you didn't win at your own game?" Claire said.

Shane snaked an arm around her waist before answering "Yes I am" he muttered while glaring at me.

It was all going good, until Monica swooped in and growled something in Claire's ear I only caught snippets but it was enough.

"Told you…stay away…watch…back…dead" I saw Claire shiver and sink into Shane's embrace while he glared Monica away. Oooohhh boy.

_Shane's POV_

"I told you to stay away from him freak. You better watch your back because now you're dead" Monica's words racked themselves inside my head as I watched her sway away. I looked down at Claire who was also glaring at Monica

"You okay?" I asked her she nodded her head vigorously as if trying to convince herself.

"Just a little shaken up that's all" She took a breath "Moni has really cold breath" I laughed with her and started up a conversation about how Benny's prank was nowhere near as good as mine and Michaels. The girls began to argue and we had a debate…the dude's won.

When I looked at Claire it seemed as though she had forgotten all about the Monica incident and I shrugged.

"I've got an idea!" Lyss squealed we looked at her while she was alight with excitement "How about we all have sleep over at Michael's house, there we can play games watch movies and see if Shane's seducing skills aren't all talk" I was about to argue and say it was just supposed to be and Claire tonight when Eve and her cut in

"I'm in" The said simultaneously. Eve turned to Michael and gave him the puppy dog eyes. He caved at first glance.

"Fine" He threw his arms up and Eve squealed. Claire turned to me and looked at me through her lashes.

"Just for tonight Shane" She said quietly "Then we'll go out for our alone time" She gave me small smile and I was immediately captured by her eyes after I captured her lips. I ignored the Snickersnee people around us when I said,

"Fine just for tonight" Claire pulled back and laughed when I groaned. "Wow you're good Claire" Michael said, she turned to him and flashed a smile. "I'm one of a kind" That's for sure.

Eve sat up and pecked Michael on the cheek.

"Oh hi Casper, Hey Lyssa, Do you like being single? Yes I enjoy it very Much" We all laughed at Alyssa when she stated that now it was only her in the _Single and Proud_ club.

"Yep I enjoy being single and wouldn't give it up for anyone" Just as she finished Jayden, a really _really_ good friend of Alyssa's, walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Not even for me?" He asked. I couldn't help the protective sound that came from my throat. Lyssa blushed while everyone snickered.

"Well for you I'd make an exception." Eve laughed "And just like that Alyssa was kicked out of her own club" Lyssa threw a wadded up napkin at her. Jay said his goodbyes and headed off to gym.

"So we're gonna go to Shane and Lyssa's house then head off to mine and then we'll high tail it to yours Claire" Eve said. She nodded "Sounds like a plan"

We said our cyah's and I gave Claire a maybe-too-long kiss. We parted after the clearing of throats interrupted. Tonight was gonna be a blast…

Why was I always wrong?

**So there it is my friend's. The end of Chapter 4! WHOOP! I don't know about you but I thought it was Spondulicks! **

**I tried to include all your ideas and stuff. Oh, my sister told me to tell you guys to guess how old I am. Hmmm anybody got any ideas on that? Review and tell me.**

**I'm trying to aim to get at least 10 more reviews before Monday…reckon you guys can help? Anyways thanxx for reading.**

**GLV sends her love!**


	5. Meet Aunt Phoenix

**HI! Holy crap I am so sorry for taking forever, I was being pummeled with math's homework and stuff...Yeah lot's of stuff. Hey have any of you guys tried Butter Chicken? I love it...Anyways here it is Chapter 5 :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Meet Aunt Phoenix

No one's POV

Claire and Shane were walking down the street holding hands. The others were somewhat in front and they were glad to finally have some time alone together.

"So…This is fun" Shane said, breaking the silence. Claire couldn't help the smile that crossed her face.

"Ahh yes" She said sarcastically "walking down the street with someone who just declared their feelings for you is the most fun ever" He burst out laughing and it was contagious. Soon they were both reduced to small snickers.

"You'd rather me hanging out with Kim?" He asked. Claire scoffed only so she could hide her jealousy. "No you idiot" She said smacking him on the arm "but if you really wanted to go sleep with her be my guest" That shut him up.

"And here it is" Alyssa said. Claire turned and admired the house in front of them. With a low whistle she slowly followed Shane into the house. After grabbing their stuff and yelling 'don't worry' to their mother, Shane and Lyssa were outta there. Claire was happy to finally be on their way. While walking to her place, she began to sing a song. It was ridiculous but she couldn't help it.

**I can take you to the kingdom my lady.**

**Place you on the throne if you're ready.**

**Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl.**

**Next to you because.**

**There is no other love, no other love like this, no, no, no, no, other love like yours.**

**No no no other lovin lovin no**

Eve started to sing along as well. When Claire looked back she smiled and kept going.

**Verse 1:**

**She will always be the dream**

**Heaven decided was perfect for me**

**You can search the seven seas**

**Never find a woman as precious as she yeah**

**The kinda lovin so complete**

**The type of lovin make it so hard to breathe**

**She understands my every need**

**Only woman for me**

Alyssa joined in and Claire laughed. She and Eve were dancing like maniacs while Michael urged her on.

**Chorus:**

**I can take you to the kingdom my lady**

**Place you on the throne if you're ready**

**Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl**

**Next to you because**

**There is no other love,**

**No other love like this, no**

**No no no other love like yours**

**No no no other lovin lovin no**

All of a sudden, Shane took over. The 3 were pretty sure they hadn't ever heard him sing so beautifully before. So it was a shock when he took Claire's hands and started the next verse.

**Verse 2:**

**You will always be my queen**

**Love deeper than any ocean and sea**

**Her touch make me weak at the knees**

**Special loving that only come from she yeah.**

**She always fight for we**

**No matter how bad the situation may be.**

**She is the right remedy**

**The only prescription I need**

They all joined in this time.

**Chorus:**

**I can take you to the kingdom my lady**

**Place you on the throne if you're ready**

**Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl**

**Next to you because**

**You are my queen**

**No one but you, no, no, no, other love like yours.**

**No, no, no, other lovin lovin no**

**Ai yai, ai yaiyaiyaiyaiyai (2x)**

**Chorus:**

**I can take you to the kingdom my lady**

**Place you on the throne if you're ready**

**Never gonna leave you I'm stayin girl**

**Next to you because**

**There is no other love,**

**No other love like this, no**

**No no no other love like yours**

**No no no other lovin lovin no (**_No other love, Common Kings)_

Michael gawked at Claire. In less than 5 minutes she had turned Eve and Lyss into party mode, made Shane actually sing and Michael dance. All 4 had a feeling that with Claire there…it was gonna be a blast.

When Claire opened the door, she couldn't help but smile at the mess. All the potato chip packets were on the coffee table, the couch was a mess and there was…flour and eggs all over the walls.

"Aunt Phoenix has been cooking" She said delightedly. Shane coughed. "Does she know how to cook?" He asked warily. Claire turned to them and grinned "You bet". She turned on her heel and made her way to the kitchen, "AUNT FIFI WE'RE HOME!" She yelled at the top of her voice. "Kitchen dear!" Another voice came. Eve shared a look with Alyssa and said,

"If she's making brownies…I want the big one" Lyssa snickered and followed the others into the mess hall. A lady who looked like she was in her mid-forties greeted them. Her brown hair and grey lines and was put into a messy bun. She wore and apron that said 'I have no idea what I'm doing' in a fancy green font. Claire walked up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Fifi, meet the gang." She said while dipping her fingers in the batter. Aunt Phoenix swatted her hands away and looked at the 4 kindly. "Name's Phoenix Danvers…but you can call me aunt Fifi" Michael smirked at Shane who was staring intently at the chocolate batter.

"I'm Michael, this is Eve, Alyssa and Shane" He pointed to them and they all waved. "Hey...Umm…do you think we can have a little bit of that?" Eve asked. Lyssa elbowed her and glared. "Ow…alright sorry never mind" Claire burst into giggles and Aunt Fifi glanced at her. "My oh my, I like your friends already." She said while stirring the batter. "Ahh…I knew you would." A scuffle came from the old woman's feet and she froze while blushing.

"Looks like the cat got in again" She said dismissively. But Claire knew better. "Aunt Fifi…we don't have a cat" with a smirk the young girl made her way behind the counter and burst out laughing. "Why John…you should know better" Shane burst out laughing and Aunt Fifi's cheeks went red. An old man in his late-forties stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hey Claire" He coughed "Ermm…lovely sink you have down there, very nice" Claire calmed down enough so her laughs became giggles. Michael slowly shook his head from side to side while smiling at Eve and Alyssa, who were trying not to double over. Aunt Fifi looked at Claire and smiled a smile that had a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey just because a woman is in her forties doesn't mean she can't dish it out" She said, opening her arms and doing a little hip bump to Claire. The young girl just nodded. "Yes…you are so right" John grinned and made his way to the door. "So…same time tomorrow?" The gang just laughed while Aunt Fifi nodded and blushed even more. She elbowed Claire and scolded her while the others laughed. Claire just kept smiling and nodded.

"So what are you making Aunt Fifi?" Alyssa asked innocently. The old woman sighed and glanced at Claire. "I have no idea…" The young girl smiled and grabbed another apron that said 'I don't care if you don't like my cooking…EAT IT' and proceeded to help. Of course being the kind teens they were, the rest of the gang followed her lead

A few flour fights later, the batter was in the oven, the lounge was tidy and Claire was ready to go. She kissed her aunt Fifi on the cheek and turned to leave. The others stood there staring at her with goofy expressions.

"What?" She asked innocently. Shane shook his head from side to side. "I just find it amazing that you didn't even care about the state the house was in" He said while dusting flour out of her hair "Trust me, I cared" He raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

"I'll see you soon Aunt Fifi!" Claire called. Oh how she would of said so much more if she knew she wouldn't be back soon enough.


	6. Goodbye (

HERLLOO!

I'm sad to say this but...this is the last time you'll be seeing this story updated ;( I really want to continue it...and maybe I will...but I've found a new website called WATTPAD! It's amazeballs and I'm already writing a new story...MY OWN Story with my own plot and characters...

Yes! Anybody can adopt my neglected baby (PLEASE DO);Just make sure she's completed. I'm so horrible for doing this but TAKE CARE!

That's all for tonight folks so thank you so much for this incredible adventure! Hopefully I'll see you guys on WattPad...username is JordyKayKay...lol how original ^_^

Love Charlie xox


End file.
